The Saiyan Princess and the Saiyan Mutt
by Vegetas1Love
Summary: Two young saiyans set out to prove themselves. Goten/Bra Trunks/Pan Please review! I know it sucks, but it's been a while since i've done this...sorry.
1. The Princess

The Saiyan Princess and the Saiyan Mutt

Chapter 1 – The Princess

Being a princess isn't as easy as you would think. I was a princess in every form of the word. My mother owned the multi-billion dollar company Capsule Corp. I would have to dress up and go to all of these parties and business meetings with my brother. I was just for looks. The Briefs kids together. They would have me parade around, no one expecting any stimulating conversation from me.

Then there was my father's side. There I was literally a princess. He was a prince. Not just any prince, _the_ Prince. The Prince of the Saiyans. The saiyans were a once large and great warrior race. But they had dwindled down to a handful of half-breeds. My father, Vegeta, and Gokuu were the only two full-blooded saiyans left, although the ones that stood were the strongest fighters in the universe, especially those two. So I was the Princess of all of us. Heh, some kingdom.

Considering that fighting was in our blood, my father would push my older brother Trunks past his limits. He would scream at him, degrade him, and attack him, until he broke past his own thresholds. I envied my brother. I could feel every atom of my being aching to fight, to train, to battle. It was all I wanted. I wanted to be strong. I wanted to defend myself, instead of my family defending me. But it wasn't proper for Daddy's princess to scuff herself on the battlefield. He wasn't a very emotional man, but with me he was a bit gentler than with the rest of the world. Only when it was the two of us, though. Of course the Prince could never show kindness in front of the mortals. Right when I would be ready to ask him to train me, he would say something discouraging.

"Hey Dad. How was Trunks's training?"

"Bra, don't worry yourself with such barbaric things. Run along Princess. Let me worry about things like that." He would talk to Mom about the fighting. Why was I not good enough to be in on everything? I was so tired of it all. Even Pan got to fight in the World Martial Arts Tournaments! I had more saiyan blood then she did! It wasn't fair. That was when I came up with my brilliant plan.

"PANNNN! Bestest friend! PLEEEEASE? I'll owe you BIG time!" I folded my hands together, and dropped to my knees begging.

"I dunno Bra. I don't wanna hurt ya." I stood up with my hands on my hips.

"Pan! I'm a saiyan too! Don't you feel what I feel? That…burn…in your veins. Every inch of me wants to know what it's like!" She looked down at her feet.

"Yeah, you're right Bra, I feel it too. Always have, that's why Grandpa Gokuu trained me when I was a kid. Well – Grandpa Satan tried – but he… he couldn't teach me much…Ok, I'll do it. Meet me at my place tomorrow morning."

"OH MY GOSH PAN! Thanks! I love you!" I squeezed her tight.

"Bra- I – can't- breathe!" I let go.

"Sorry, thanks Pan! See you tomorrow!"

A few months of our training passed, and before long Pan stopped holding back when we sparred. She was a great fighter, one of the best, and taught me a lot. Our training got more and more intense with each session. After we were finished we would go to Chi-Chi's to eat, shower, and hang out. What we were doing out in those mountains was our little secret.

It was at her house when I realized my feelings for her uncle. A boy who had always been one of my best friends, Goten, Trunks, Pan, and me. We were the new generation of saiyans. We spent all of our time together when we weren't working or going to school. I never dreamed that one day my heart would stop beating every time he walked into the room.

"Hey Bra." He said, taking a seat by me at the kitchen table. My heart raced.

"Hey Goten."

"Geez, you've become a regular fixture around here. You and Pan hang out everyday, don't you?"

"Yeah. We have our girl time." We smiled at each other. Girl time was one way to put it. That was the day that I decided to make him mine.


	2. The Mutt

Chapter 2 – The Mutt

I came from an odd family, to say the least. Everyone in it was a fighter, pretty much. My mom was a human, but not an average one. She could fight with the best of the best. She could even fly. Her dad, my grandpa, was the Martial Arts Champion of the World my entire life, and most of my dad's. He did deserve that title. He was very strong – for a human – but Grandpa Satan liked to take credit when other's saved the world. Like my Dad. Half human, half saiyan, he was at one time the strongest fighter in the universe. Until my Grandpa got stronger. Grandpa Gokuu was insanely powerful. A full blooded saiyen! My grandpa saved the world from so much evil and chaos that we stopped counting. He always had the help of all of our friends and family, though, such as my Uncle Goten, also a half-breed. He was almost as powerful as my Dad. Then there was my Grandma. She was like a firecracker wrapped in a woman's skin. She was loud, stubborn, and occasionally mean. It was only because she loved us though. She always had our best intentions at heart. So all of that put together, and you get me. Descendant of a legendary warrior – savior of Earth – as well as the men that actually did save it! I'm three quarters human, but I'm one quarter saiyen, and trust me, that's plenty enough! That's me, Pan, the Saiyan Mutt!

I curled my knees to my chest as I sat on the couch. The television was on, but it was not what I was watching. He strode across the living room. His demeanor was that of royalty, which, I guess, made sense.

"Pan." I jumped at the sound of my name escaping his lips.

"Yes Trunks?" He was sweaty, and shirtless, just out of an intense session with Vegeta. I couldn't help but watch the sweat drip past his muscles.

"There's gonna be this ball for important business people next week, and so many girls are constantly asking me out, but I really don't wanna go with them, so I was wondering, well…I know this is odd, but…if you'd be like…my pretend date, ya know, so they'll leave me alone?..." My chest pounded. It wasn't quite how I pictured my first date, but it was with him, so why not?

"Sounds like fun." I was good at keeping my cool, despite the fact that I wanted to explode at the moment.

Fight, fight, fight. That was all my life was. I wasn't complaining. It's just that I worked so hard to get everyone to see me as another one of the boys, that I kind of lost my femininity. This was a problem. It caused me to be constantly stuck as 'the friend'. It was time to do something about my image, and I knew just who to turn to. After all, she did owe me.

"Bra, can I…uh- ask you a favor?"

"Sure Pan, what's up?"

"Well, Trunks sort of asked me to be his date to that big party, and I-"

"WHAT! He finally asked you out?"

"Like I said, sort of. I'm just a stand in date, cause he is tired of turning girls down, so he wants to be seen in public with me to make everyone leave him alone. What he doesn't know is, I plan on this being the moment that he falls madly in love with me!"

"So where do I come in?"

"I…need you to…girl me up…" Bra started laughing.

"Just what I always wanted! A Pan makeover! YAY!"

"So, you'll come to my house before the dance and help me get ready?"

"Of course!"

"Oh, and there was this one…other…tiny thing…"

"What Pan? Spill it!"

"Um…can you teach me…to dance?" She broke into hysterical laughter. I charged an energy beam in my hand.

"Ok-ok, I'm sorry. It's just…" she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I never thought that I would see this day. That's all. I'm done. Ok, we will put our training on hold, until I have trained you to dance."

"Thanks Bra! You're a lifesaver!"

"Don't worry, I owed ya! Not to mention, this should be fun!"


	3. Her Knight

So, I totally forgot to do this:

Disclaimer – I only own DBZ and its characters in my many dreams, and usually I only own Vegeta…I mean…yeah, enough of that, here's the story!

"Pan, look, you have GOT to concentrate! Listen to the beat of the music!"

"I'm listening, but I don't hear any beat!" I hung my head. Instructing your instructor is difficult. Pan may have been a great fighter, but she certainly wasn't a dancer! It was kind of cool to be able to do something that she couldn't.

"Ok, come here." She walked up to me. I put my hands around her waist. "Now you wrap your arms around my neck." She did as she was told with very little enthusiasm.

"Bra, this is stupid! I look like an idiot!"

"Fine, I have an idea. Close your eyes."

"…ok…" She did.

"Now, pretend I'm Trunks."

"Bra, I can't do that!"

"Close your eyes!"

"Fine!" She closed her eyes and concentrated. After a moment she stepped closer to me, tightening her grip around my neck. Her chest pressed against mine, and she nestled her cheek to my chest.

"Follow my lead." We moved fluidly together. She followed every step, almost as if she had known them her whole life. Then we felt someone flying our way.

"It's Uncle Goten!" Pan screeched.

"Hey, Pan, do me a favor and scram for a few minutes."

"Ok, I got you." She took off into the sky just as Goten landed in front of me.

"Hey Bra, is Pan out here? I thought I could sense her…"

"She just went to go to the bathroom, I'm sure she'll be back any minute if you wanna hang."

"Sounds good." This was my moment. I had to jump, now or never. We sat down on a large rock.

"So, what exactly do you and Pan do out here every day?" Step one, scoot close to him, so that our legs brushed just barely.

"Ah, you know, a little of this, a little of that." Step two, brush my hair behind my ear and give him my award winning smile.

"I see you like to listen to music. I didn't think Pan really liked stuff like that." Step three, 'accidentally' let my hand brush his leg while he talks.

"Never judge a book by its cover." I could feel his nerves rising with each passing second.

"So, what else do you guys do?"

"Talk, what else do girls do?" I looked him dead in his eyes. He blushed. Score one for Bra. I always got what I wanted.

"Enough of that. So, you know that Pan and Trunks are going to the Capsule Corp ball together, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun, all four of us friends out together."

"Well, what if we went as more than friends?" His face turned scarlet red.

"Uh… Bra, you mean…?"

"Yep, that is, if you wanted." I twisted my arms together and looked down. The innocent look usually drove them wild.

"I…uh...well…I just never thought you…yeah, of course…" I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goten, you are so adorable." He blushed even deeper. "Hey, one thing though. We should probably keep this under wraps for a while, cause…well, Dad would flip his shit if he found out that I was dating 'Kakkarot's' son." His face turned slightly pale. "Exactly." I said, easily able to read the look on his face.

"Hey, I'm not scared of Vegeta, if that's what you're thinking…I'll stand up to him…for you…" I laughed.

"You're so sweet, like a Knight in shinning armor! But the thing is, usually the Knights don't stand up to the Princes, so unless you have a death wish, let's just keep this our little secret."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well, that's Pan coming." He looked up, and sure enough Pan was reaching the ground.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Nothing. Goten and I were just having a little talk, that's all." I said as I leapt to my feet. "Goten, weren't you looking for Pan?"

"Yeah, Mom told me to come ask you if Bra was staying for dinner, and Videl told me to tell you that your laundry is on your bed."

"We'll just go back with you Goten." I answered for her. I had a surprise for Pan, and the only way she would go for it would be if I trapped her in front of her family. She shot an inquisitive look at me.

"Well, Pan, I'll need a lift." I smiled at her. No one knew that I had learned how to fly or fight, so I had to act my role still.

"Uncle Goten, my back is killing me, can you carry her?" I mouthed 'thanks' to her.

"Yeah, sure!" He came to me, wrapping one arm around my waist.

"Ready?" He smiled down at me.

"Always." We flew off to their house.

When we got to their place we went inside.

"Hey girls, hey Goten."

"Hello ChiChi!"

"Hey Grandma."

"Have ya'll eaten yet?"

"No, but we were just about to ask Gohan if it would be ok for us to go shopping, so maybe you could save us a plate?"

"Sounds nice…wait, shopping? Pan, you hate shopping." Pan had a stunned look on her face.

"She owes me, so I made her promise to go to the mall with me."

"Sounds like the perfect punishment. I should have thought of that years ago!" Gohan said as he walked in the room. Pan played along, just as I had planned.

"So, Dad, can I go?"

"Of course honey. Just don't be gone too long."

"Thanks Gohan!"

"It's fine. You girls have fun!" We went outside and took off.

"Shopping! Bra! What the hell! Are you trying to torture me?"

"Well, you need an outfit for Saturday."

"But I don't even have any money!"

"I do! Do you forget who my family is?"

"Well…ok…but don't expect this ever again!"

A/N – Ok, I know it's starting out a little slow, but I promise it will get better. I write the story in my head all day while I'm at work, and I have the next three chapters up there, but it's taking me a minute to get it all typed out, so bear with me! I haven't been this confident or excited about a story I've written in a long time, so I hope it doesn't let you down! (p.s. my muse always writes better and faster if you feed his ego with lots of yummy reviews! So if you want more, you gotta let me know!) Thanks for reading this far, I hope you like it.


	4. Her Torture

Shopping. It was my worst nightmare. There I was being drug around the mall by my so called best friend. We had been into countless dress shops looking for the perfect outfit.

"Now, Pan, Brother is an odd one, ya see. He likes girls that show a nice amount of skin, but are conservative at the same time. He doesn't want it to be easy. He loves the thrill of the chase. That's important. Don't throw yourself at him." She explained as we dug through the racks. "You have to make him work for it, you see – Oh my God! Go try this on! NOW!" She held out a hangar and shoved it into my arms. I didn't even look at it, I just did as I was told. I just wanted the whole experience to be over.

When I closed the curtain to the fitting room I finally examined the garment as I took it from the hangar and tired it on. When I looked in the mirror I almost couldn't recognize myself. It was a short, purple dress. It was a halter top that pushed my breasts together, showing off my cleavage. There was a sparkly sheen to it. It stopped just below my crotch and had a long slit up the right side. There were two holes showing off my back, the top one smaller than the bottom. As a final touch there was a ribbon that wrapped around my waist and hung to my knees. I actually almost liked it.

"Come on! You have to be ready by now!"

"Keep your shirt on! I'm coming!" I pulled back the curtain. Bra let out a gasp.

"Pan, oh my God! It's perfect! It's his favorite color and everything! Amazing! Just…" She walked up to me and pulled my bandana from my hair before brushing through it with her fingers. "Much better." She handed me my bandana. "Do _you_ like it?"

"I…yeah, for a dress, it's not horrible." I went back in and changed.

"So, can we go home now?" I asked as we checked out.

"No! There are a lot more things we need to be prepared!" I rolled my eyes.

"What else could we possibly need?"

"Just follow me and shut up!" She took me by the hand and pulled me into another store. This one was full of all kinds of pencils, powders, brushes, and other items that sort of resembled torture devices.

"NO WAY! No make up! Not doing it!" I turned to march out of the store.

"PAN! Do you want this to work or not?" I stopped and sighed as I took a moment to weigh my options. On one hand, I could just give up, and let Trunks keep on seeing me as the friend, and live the way I always did. On the other hand, I could suck up my pride, listen to Bra, and finally have everything I had ever dreamt of. After some hard deliberation, I went with the latter, turned around, and let Bra have her creepy way with me. She threw things into the basket that I didn't even begin to know what they were.

We went into several more shops, and I endured endless embarrassment, when finally Bra turned to me.

"Last stop! Then we can go! Promise." I sighed with relief.

"Finally."

"Don't be such a brat. I had fun!"

"At least somebody did!" I teased as we turned into our last stop. When we walked in my heart stopped. She wouldn't. She couldn't…could she? It was a lingerie store.

"BRA! I don't plan on him seeing underneath the dress!"

"I know, but every woman deserves to feel sexy, and this will help. You have got to have something other than granny panties and sports bras!" I dropped my head in shame. Once again, I wasn't going to win this fight and I knew it. She found a purple strapless piece and asked me how I felt about it. I didn't even look. I knew I was blushing, this wasn't really my thing.

"It's fine, now can we go." She laughed.

"Yeah Pan, let's go." She threw her arm around my shoulder as we lugged our bags out of the mall. Once we were out of sight we took off into the skies.

A/N – sooo…what do ya think? Don't be shy! Let me know! More updates to follow soon!


	5. Her Transformation

It was the big day. I was at Pan's getting ready, and Goten was at my place. The boys were going to pick us up at six, which gave us plenty of time to prepare. I could fix myself up in no time, but Pan on the other hand, would take work. Gohan had spent all week expressing his concerns about Pan going to the ball. The only reason that he had agreed was because Goku had stepped in.

"Aw, son, come on. She'll be out with Trunks and Bra, and your brother. You know they'd never let anything happen to her! She really wants to go. Let her be a kid."

"Gee, Dad, I guess you're right, I just…I don't know, I get a bad feeling. Not to mention, she doesn't want to come home after. She wants to go to Bra's house."

"Look, Gohan, she's not a baby anymore. This is the first time in her life she has done anything even remotely feminine, and I think it is going to be a good thing! She is a little girl after all!" ChiChi had stepped in.

"Is everyone against me in this?" Videl, Goku, and ChiChi all looked at each other before nodding. "Fine, she can go! But I want a phone call when she gets to Bulma's and she is to come straight home the next morning."

"OH DADDY THANK YOU!" She screamed, blowing our cover as we listened in on their conversation.

"Pan, you heard."

"Daddy, you're the absolute best!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He blushed.

"I try." He said rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously.

Pan came out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, hair dripping wet. I jumped.

"Yay!"

"Don't be so damn excited. Let's get this over with." I was grinning ear to ear. I never thought there would come a day when Pan would finally hand herself over to me. She was beautiful, but had immersed herself so much into her training, and trying to catch up with the big boys that she had lost touch with her inner woman. That was where I came in.

"Come with me!" I took her to her mother's room. "Videl, can we borrow your bathroom? Your vanity is perfect for the occasion."

"Of course. Do you girls mind if I hang out though. I can't miss the opportunity to see my baby get her first makeover!" Pan sighed.

"Sure Mama, but no comments! I don't care. I just want this to be done!" Videl laughed. I sat her down in a chair in front of the vanity. Her back was facing the mirror. I didn't want her to see anything until I was completely finished. I unloaded the first bag, which was full of make-up. I began by pulling her hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of the way. The next thing I went for were the tweezers. Something had to be done about those eyebrows.

"Close your eyes." She didn't argue. When I plucked the first hair she jumped out of the chair yelping loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! NO WAY! STOP NOW!" Videl muffled her laughter.

"Pan, come on now! It has to be done!" She huffed and puffed.

"Honey, trust Bra, she knows what she's doing."

"That shit hurt though!"

"Language Pan!" She hung her head.

"Sorry Mama."

"Just let Bra do it. It's really not so bad." Pan frowned, but didn't protest anymore, and I continued my assault on her eyes. Next I moved on to her foundation. I chose a silky neutral to accent her dark hair, combined with a light pink blush, to show off her defined cheekbones. I wanted her eyes to pop. My brother always told me how the first thing he wanted to see on a woman was her eyes. I was determined to make Pan into his dream woman. There was no one else that made sense for my big brother. I shaded the inside corner of her eyes with purple, and a brilliant pink blended to the edges. The finishing touch – smoky black eyeliner shaded around the colors. I penciled pink on her lips to bring it all together. I stepped back, studying every inch of her face. I turned to Videl. Her eyes were wide.

"Pan…you look…"

"It's horrible isn't it!" Pan interrupted her mother. I laughed.

"Excuse me, but I ALWAYS do a good job! Now be quiet so I can finish." I took out the next bag. It was all hair products. I honestly didn't want to do a lot with her hair. Her hair was cute, short and straight. All I wanted to do was put a few long curls in it so that it wasn't plain. I gelled them in so that they would stand up to the long night we had ahead of us. As an extra little surprise I clipped a purple ribbon the same length as one of the curls.

"Ok, now time to get dressed." Pan looked up at her mother.

"Um…Mom…can you step out for a second?" Videl laughed.

"Not like it's anything I've never seen, but sure. I'll wait with your father. Just so you know, though, you look amazing." Pan blushed as Videl left the room. I handed her the bag with her lingerie and the dress. She pulled the undergarment out, and examined it for the first time. Finally, she sighed and put it on, followed by the dress. I stepped back to look at her. She was gorgeous.

"Well?" She asked, nervously. I paused.

"I knew that I was good, but I had no idea that I could do that." I said proudly, motioning for her to spin around. She looked in the mirror for the first time….

To be continued…

A/N – I had to end it like that. Anything else would have sucked…^_^ Hope that you all liked it, and hope you continue reading. Please review! Thanks!


	6. Her Revelation

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I think that my heart stopped beating for a moment. I could barely recognize the girl I saw. Sure, my eyes were back there, but the face that was staring at me was someone that I had never met. Someone beautiful, feminine, possibly even graceful, she was definitely all woman. I turned slightly, side to side, to see what I looked like. Bra was gripping her hands together, tightly, waiting for a response. I wasn't sure what to say. Part of me wanted to scream, tear off the dress, wash my face, and go spar. Then part of me liked it, wanted to embrace it, and look like this more often.

"Do…do I look ok for real?"

"YES! You look ridiculously great! Now we'll go show you off!" She took my wrist and drug me to the stairway. "Stay here!" She ran in front of me. I could hear her. "Everyone! May I present the new and improved Pan!" I took that as my cue and headed down. As I came into view everyone's eyes widened.

"…Pan…" Was all my grandma could say. I smiled and walked up to my father.

"So, Papa, what do you think?" I asked spinning around.

"I think… I think my little girl is all grown up…" I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry Papa, I'll always be your baby." Mama hugged me.

"You will definitely turn heads tonight, Pan." Just then Grandpa walked in the room. He looked around, obviously confused, and said,

"Hey, who's that?"

"Goku! That's Pan!" Grandma said. He looked at me closely before turning me around. He placed a hand on each of my forearms, and bent down so that we were eye level. He stared into my eyes.

"Pan! It is you! You know you can't fight in that, right?" I laughed.

"I don't plan on doing any fighting tonight Grandpa!" He pulled me close and hugged me.

"I'm gonna go get ready now."

"Ok, see you in a few." I said as Bra went upstairs to change. I went and sat on the couch, having been stared at plenty long enough. Grandpa sat with me.

"Hey, so Gohan's pretty nervous about you going out tonight, and I thought he was being silly, but…as much effort as you've put into all this, I just wanted to ask something." I looked at him, puzzled. It wasn't often that Grandpa talked in a serious manner.

"What did you want to know?"

"You like Trunks, don't you?" Good old Grandpa, he was always straight forward. I was reluctant to respond. Not because I cared about telling him. He was there during our time in space, I am sure he noticed then how close I had become to Trunks. However, I wasn't sure if my mother or father were listening. I glanced towards the kitchen. "Don't worry, they're outside." I smiled at him. He was naïve, but not as clueless as most thought he was.

"Well, yeah, I do. I know he's a lot older than me, but I am a lot older than my age!"

"You don't have to defend yourself. I think the two of you would be perfect for each other. Just… be careful tonight. You are young, and I don't want anything to hurt you."

"I will be, I promise."

"Can you promise me one more thing?"

"Yeah. What?"

"If anyone hurts you tonight, and I don't just mean physically, you'll tell me, right?" I smiled.

"I promise, but you don't have to worry."

"I know, you're a tough kid…I mean, woman…"

"Thanks Grandpa!" Just then Bra came into the room. She looked fantastic, as always. We had decided to wear matching outfits, only hers was red, where mine was purple. Even her make up matched mine.

"Now I don't look as good. You definitely pull it off way better than I do!" She laughed.

"But we are looking to attract two very different types of people." She said coolly.

"True." I laughed to myself. I certainly hoped she wasn't trying for her brother, and my uncle didn't count as a guy in my world. We sat on the couch together as she packed a few items into two purses, one red and the other purple. I frowned.

"A purse…really?"

"Trust me, you'll need the things that are in there." I sighed, when was the torture going to be over? Then again, I had asked her to help. What was worse was that the night hadn't even begun yet. Just as I took the purse from her there was a knock at the door.

"Upstairs!" Bra screeched, dragging me away.

"I'm confused…aren't we leaving?" I asked, unsure of what was going on.

"Shh." She shushed me. "Listen." We could hear the conversation coming from the living room.

"Hello?" It was Grandma.

"Hi ChiChi." Trunks.

"Hey Mom." Uncle Goten.

"Are the girls ready?" You could tell they were walking into the house. The door closed behind them.

"I'm not sure. Hold on. Pan! Bra! Come on down!"

"That's our cue. Follow me." She walked in front of me, and in the slowest pace I think possible, we made our way to the living room. Trunks had his back to the staircase, but Uncle Goten noticed us right away. He ran over to where we were standing.

"Bra…you look…well…"

"Thanks." She smiled at him. I wished I could be as calm as she was. I was so nervous, I had no idea what to say to Trunks. He had turned around at this point. I was shaking inside, too afraid to look at his face and see his expression. Finally I lifted my gaze from my shoes to his face. His eyes were wide, and his jaw had dropped slightly.

"Well, how do I look Trunks?" I asked. I attempted one of Bra's moves, and slowly glided over to him, only unlike Bra, I tripped over my own feet. I could feel my face burning hot with embarrassment as I fell towards the floor. The next thing I knew I was clutched in two arms. When I looked up Trunks' nose was just centimeters from mine. We both blushed, then he laughed. Embarrassed was not the word for how I felt. No, mortified was much better.

"Seems you can polish up the outside, but Pan will be Pan." My heart stopped. All of this was for nothing! He must have seen the worried look on my face, because the next thing he said made my heart start beating again. "Trust me, though, it's a good thing. Couldn't have you changing too much, now could we?"

"Well, I think it's time to go!" Bra said, taking my arm and leading me to the door.

"OH! Just one picture! PLEASE?" Mama shouted as we tried to escape. We sighed, but agreed. We all huddled together in front of the door, Bra and I intertwined out arms. Uncle Goten wrapped his arm around Bra's neck, and Trunks mine. Just as the camera flashed, Bra and I both threw up piece signs. As we broke apart to walk out the door, all I could think was how much I wanted Trunks' arms around me again.

A/N – so…what do you think so far? Lots and lots of twists and turns in the future!


	7. The Dinner

Goten took my hand as we climbed into the limousine that was waiting outside. There were two long seats facing each other. Goten and I climbed into one, Pan and my brother in the other. He wrapped his arm around me, and I laid back into his chest. Brother gave me a sharp look.

"So, I was thinking we had a little extra time, so why don't we grab a bite to eat before we go?" Goten asked everyone.

"Sounds great! I'm starving!" Pan chirped. She was a bit distant from Trunks, but edging ever so slightly closer. She was nervous, it was a family trait, because Goten was always so nervous around me. Dating just didn't come easily to the Son family.

"Yeah, sure, is that ok with you, Brother?"

"Definitely!" So we headed to a local Sushi restaurant.

When we pulled up I took Pan by the hand.

"Boys, get us a table while we run to the ladies room."

"Ok Bra." Trunks said. Once we entered the restroom I jumped onto the sink and sat down.

"Pan, you need to start making some subtle moves. Dinner is a very intimate setting, now is the time to start planting ideas in his head." She looked at me confused.

"What should I do?"

"Just little things, like sitting a little closer than you normally would, laying your hand on his leg, or giving him the right look at the right moment."

"And what look would that be?" I looked slightly towards my lap and cut my eyes seductively at her, while I bit the corner of my lower lip.

"It's that easy Pan!"

"I – I can't do that." I sighed. When was she going to realize that she had it in her?

"You can, just try. Now come on, we don't have too much time before the dance." We went out into the dinning room. We looked around for a moment before we found them. They were sitting at a booth that was a 'C' shape. When they saw us approaching, both men stood. Pan and I snickered to each other. Gentlemen, they were, but more so, nerds. We climbed in, and the boys followed. We ordered, and while we waited for our food I shot Pan a look telling her it was time, and I meant it. I was NOT going to allow her to ruin this. She blushed slightly, but nodded her head. I scooted up to Goten, and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I could tell that she was working up her nerves, so I decided to give her a moment to collect her self.

My next decision could have ruined my life. I still am not sure why I did it, but I did.

"Brother." I cooed sweetly across the table.

"Yeah, Bra?" He looked up at me.

"I just wanted to let you know that Goten and I are dating, that's all." I looked back down at my plate. My heart was racing. I knew that tables were about to fly – literally. Goten practically choked on his food.

"Bra!" He gasped.

"What…did…you…say?" Trunks managed through gritted teeth.

"Look! I'm eighteen and it's not like he's the first guy I've dated."

"Goten! How could you … she's my little sister man! You're supposed to be my best friend!" He jumped to his feet.

"Trunks, sit down, please." Pan tugged his sleeve. He looked down at her, staring into her face. I could see that he was realizing that it really was Pan. It was registering in his mind that she wasn't just a kid anymore. To all of our surprise he listened to her.

"See, Trunks, that's the point. Wouldn't you rather me with her? You know I'd never hurt her." He paused to take in his wisdom.

"If you do…I'll kill you myself." He looked down at his lap. His fists were clenched tight. I could see Pan's hand slowly rub up and down on his leg. Without changing his gaze, he rested his hand on top of hers. I couldn't help but smile, everything was working out as planned. I guess being a Princess paid off in the end, after all.

A/N – I cannot lie, this chapter started out as pure filler, so it kinda sucks, but it ended up with one important scene. Sorry, I PROMISE the next chapter will be better. It is one of the three scenes that caused me to dream up this ridiculous concoction. I just pray that it comes out as good typed out as it flowed through my brain.


	8. The Dance

As we pulled up to the hotel where everything was being held, I could feel my chest racing. I did everything Bra had told me to do. Through almost all of the dinner there was some kind of physical connection between Trunks and I. I was pleasantly surprised when a few of the advances were not made by me. I felt confident in a way that I never had. I always believed in myself when it came to strength, but when it came down to appearance, I never felt a need to be confident. We walked into the enormous building and made our way to the ballroom. I really did feel a little bit like Cinderella. Trunks was honestly royalty, and rich. I grew up in the mountains with my family. Well, Cinderella without the abuse. I was just worried about turning into a pumpkin at midnight.

Trunks took my hand in his, spiraling our fingers together, as Bra led Uncle Goten out with his arm hooked in hers. Her wild appearance had faded. She turned from a party girl into royalty within moments. She held her head higher, and walked with a regal stance. Trunks did the same, but he always had a sort of regal air about himself, just in a subtle way. We walked around talking to all sorts of people. I can't remember any of their names now, but at the time I was studying them very closely. I didn't want to embarrass my friends. I was already young, I didn't want to be obvious about it.

Once Trunks had some conversation, he went and got us some drinks. As he turned to walk back to us he stopped. I was propped against the wall, trying to relieve some of the pressure coming from the heels I was wearing. He stared at me with a look in his eye that I had never seen before. It was intense, and it was hard for me to keep looking at him. I wanted to look down at the ground, or strike up a conversation with Bra. But I didn't. I kept a lock on his stare, determined to make him understand why I was there. His eyes scanned every inch of me. It was almost as if he was trying to memorize me, as if he would never have the chance to see me again. Finally he started walking back. He handed the drinks to Uncle Goten before stepping a couple feet in front of me. He gently took my hand in his and bowed.

"May I have this dance, ma'am?" I giggled. No one had ever treated me like that before. I didn't know how to react. Bra nudged me. I sighed.

"Of course." I curtsied as best I could. He led me to the dance floor. I replayed every step of what Bra had taught me through my mind. I knew that I was going to trip and fall, but I had to try. He took my left hand in his, and put his right hand on my waist, pressing our bodies together. We began to spin and twirl. He still had that intense fire in his eyes. Up close it was even more intimidating. He had a slight glint of Vegeta's passion showing through. I stumbled a little, stepping on his foot. I buried my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He laughed and laid his chin on my head.

"Don't worry Pan, you're doing fine." My chest felt warm. It was on odd sensation coupled with the fluttering of my heart. He twirled me out of his arms, smiled at me, then spun me back to his chest. He brushed his lips on my ear and whispered,

"This is where you belong." As he wrapped his arms tight around my waist. We stood there on the dance floor in each other's arms, rocking back and forth with the music, and it was like magic. Every fiber of my being was screaming. This had been what I dreamt about my whole life. I had always looked up to him, and slowly fell in love with him. I couldn't believe that all it had taken to get him to notice me was putting on a dress. Part of me felt like the dance had taken centuries, dragging on as I was thrown into the spotlight. The other part felt like it had been over in the blink of an eye, tearing me away from a moment I felt I would never get back. I knew that once we broke away from each other's embrace the magic would be gone, torn away as fast as it was given to me. Bra clapped quietly to herself as we walked back to them. Uncle Goten looked at me surprised.

"Pan, when did you learn how to dance?" I laughed.

"And just what do you think we've been doing in those mountains? Training?" Bra and I exchanged a look and laughed again. If they only knew.

The rest of the night seemed like something out of a dream. We didn't talk much, but we didn't have to. He stayed close to me every moment, not letting me out of his sight. He was glaring at men who looked at me. Some of them were sizing me up. One man in particular, was a bit forward. As I walked past him to go to the restroom he whistled at me.

"You married, pretty?" I glared at him.

"I have a name…and yes." I lied, wanting the man to leave me alone. Just then Trunks walked up, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"And I am her husband, can I help you?" He asked, kissing my cheek. I felt my skin burn. My heart actually stopped beating for a moment. The man didn't fight, he just walked away. Trunks really did command respect. Bra and Uncle Goten seemed to be having a good time. I felt like a horrible friend for ditching her, but I knew that she would understand. Trunks and I danced most of the night. Once it was time to leave one of the women that Trunks had introduced me to walked up.

"Trunks, Bra, after party in my room. Bring your friends. Room 203." She smiled as she walked away. She was one of the only names I can remember from the night. Her name was Trina.

A/N – I condensed my vision because it is 5:52 in the morning and I just really wanted to finish it and get it posted, I think it turned out quite nicely though! Let me know what you think!


End file.
